Safe
by Kagari-Z
Summary: What happens when Stefan turns on Elana and Damon is the only one she can turn to?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries ya-da-da-da-da_

_Summary: What happens when Stefan turns on Elena and Damon is the only one she can turn to?_

_Dear diary, _

_Everything is out of control..._

Elena tapped her pen repetitively against her denim clad knee as she tried to find the words to continue. The problem was she didn't think that there actually were words to describe her particular situation. Even after ten agonizing minutes she still had yet to find the right words, so she gave up with a frustrated groan and threw her pen sharply at the wall across from her.

As her arm retracted, Elena caught sight of the yellowing bruise on her forearm and noted how after nearly a week the mark still looked remarkably like a handprint. This thought caused tears to well in her eyes as the memory of that night replayed in her mind. It didn't take long before her tears were flowing freely, and silent sobs wracked her body as Elena curled into a ball on her bed, clutching her diary for dear life.

How could he do this to her?

At 2:30 in the morning, there really wasn't much to do in a small town like Mystic Falls, but Damon just _had_ to get out of the house. Stefan was simply insufferable nowadays! Between his bloodlust and his guilt, there was absolutely no way of winning with his younger brother; He was either drinking bags after bag of blood that Damon himself had procured from the hospital, or feeling guilty about the fact that it was human. The mood swings weren't helping anything either. More often than not Stefan locked himself away in his room brooding, but on the rare occasions that Damon had encountered his brother within the house he could be downright violent.

So now Damon found himself standing in front of the Gilbert residence, staring up at the only window in the house that still had a light on. _Stupid girl probably fell asleep reading or something,_ he thought with a small chuckle as he climbed though the open window with vampire speed. He was just going to turn out the light so that she could rest a little easier, or at least that's what he told himself. He was half way to the light switch when it hit him, the faint but distinct smell of tears. Elena had been crying.

Curious now, the vampire turned toward Elena and studied her sleeping form. Though he would never admit it, what he saw worried him greatly. Dark circles ringed Elena's eyes, broken only by the salty tracks of dried tears, and though it had been less than a week since he had seen her last, Damon could tell that she had lost weight. She was still curled tightly into herself on top of her blankets, and Damon had to wonder how she could be even remotely comfortable laying the way she was, with the sharp edge of her journal digging into her ribs. He shook his head and took a few more steps toward the sleeping figure, intent on removing the book from her grasp when he noticed it. The faint discoloration of her skin stood out as clear as day to him, and a low, animalistic growl rumbled through his chest, his eyes never leaving the fowl handprint that marred Elena's usually flawless skin.

Elena was awakened by what she could only describe as a deep rumbling noise. Her eyes shot open immediately and she had to bite back a scream as her gaze fell upon the almost feral looking vampire, not even five feet away. "Da-Damon?" She asked as her brown eyes locked onto his icy blue ones. The mask of calm she tried to set into her features was pointless as her heart hammered away in her chest, and she knew that he would be able to smell the fear emanating from her body, it was almost palpable. Another growl tore through Damon, causing Elena to whimper softly. For the first time since meeting the elder Salvatore brother, she was well and truly frightened, though she had a sinking feeling that that was more due to how Stefan had treated her the last time she saw him. If the one person she trusted the most....if her _boyfriend_ could turn on her, then why couldn't a self-serving, egotistical vampire like Damon, who killed people for no other reason than his own amusement?

"Who did this to you?" Damon ground out as he tried to reign in his temper. He really didn't want to scare her any more than he already had. "What?" Elena asked, confusion written clearly across her expression. "This!" Damon hissed as he closed the remaining distance between them with his inhumane speed, and grabbed the girl's wrist in a surprisingly gentle fashion.

Elena took in a quick breath, somehow expecting Damon to attack her. When he didn't she exhaled, biting her lip as she turned away from the vampire's gaze in shame. Her silence was all the answer he needed. Damon was furious as he placed her arm gently back down on the comforter, his own hands shaking with the rage he felt. He could have ripped his brother apart limb by fucking limb! But one look at Elena caused his anger to melt away. She needed him right now, Stefan would have to wait.

"Oh Elena..."For the first time since he had known her, Elena looked completely terrified, and it pained him to know that he was the reason for it (at least partially). Worry etched itself into Damon's usually cocky expression as he pulled Elena into his lap and rocked her gently in his arms.

Elena tensed as she felt Damon's arms around her, but she soon relaxed into his body as the gentle rocking began to lull her. The pair of them were set in an (almost) comfortable silence, neither one feeling the need to ruin the moment with clumsy words while Damon continued to rock her. It was like this Elena had begun drifting off to sleep, noting that she felt oddly safe in Damon's arms.

So this is a one shot...for now. Its all up to you guys really, if you like the story and wish to see more I will willingly oblige

Remember reviews are love! Though I have no problem with criticism either. I've been out of the writing game for quite a while but have always been interested in the cold, honest truth, so tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

The rays of sun danced brilliantly across Elena's features in soft dappled patterns. This, in her mind, was the primary reason for waking; though in her sleep hazed state she failed to recognize the faint but familiar scent of Armani and leather that lingered in the air, just as she neglected to notice the way the curtains fluttered against the open window, even though there really wasn't any breeze to speak of.

A quick glance at her alarm told her she still had another hour before she needed to be up and ready for school, so she closed her eyes once more, snuggled back into her pillow and let her thoughts run free. It wasn't long before memories from the previous night began to resurface and Elena found a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She had been upset. No, it was more than that, the poor girl had been downright distraught...and somehow he knew, because just like any other time she had been on the brink of an emotional meltdown, he appeared. It didn't matter if she hated him at the time, or if she was trying to avoid him for some reason, Damon would be there to comfort her. She never questioned it, or tried to make sense of it because that's just the way their weird little relationship worked. Elena pondered this a moment longer before realization struck.

"Damon!" His name was like fire dancing across her tongue as she shot bolt upright, flinging her comforter from her body as she grabbed for her cell phone. All traces of sleep had vanished as Elena quickly opened a blank text, her fingers dancing expertly across the keypad, typing out a message to the eldest Salvatore brother.

_Damon, don't confront your brother –please_

Elena willed all of her emotion into those six words, praying that he would understand, that he would somehow sense her unease. Things were way too volatile right now and the last thing she wanted was for the Salvatore brothers to face-off when she knew for a fact that Stefan wasn't even in his right mind. Every second that passed without an answer passed by in slow motion. Elena could feel every beat of her pulse; it felt as if her heart was flooding her veins with ice water as she waited for a reply.

_Don't worry; I will leave _Saint Stefan_ alone...for now._

Relief flooded through Elena as she read through the text message she had just received from Damon. She would talk to him later though it was a conversation she was dreading, but right now she had to get ready for school.

* * *

Sorry for the delay on this...and the shortness . Really I have no excuse except for writers block. Thanks for all the reviews though, lotsa love!

Just remember the more reviews the faster I'll update, and yes critisizm is always welcome.


End file.
